beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 26: French Convalescence
French Convalescence is the twenty-sixth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Having recovered the swords, the girls are back in France, and Renaud talks with Hikari and Kira. Plot The episode begins with Renaud congratulating the girls for retrieving the swords. Hikari enquires about the state of their beys, and Céleste, to which Renaud replies that their beys are being repaired as they speak, and his sister has been patched up. Kira expresses happiness upon hearing that, and Renaud expresses his gratitude to the girls for rescuing his sister. Renaud wonders how Haque could be so cold-hearted, Kira asks if he has heard from Haque yet, which Renaud says he hasn't. Renaud asks if Haque really left them underwater, Kira says he left them underwater like fishes, Hikari laughs at the comment, but confirms that Haque did desert them, although they ended up on land somehow. Renaud says that he has sent agents to find Haque, but is having no luck, Kira asks what Haque was talking about, and how he made a sword float into his hand. Renaud replies that Haque is obsessed with the Dark History, and that Haque claimed to have learned how to perform magic through his studies. Renaud asks if the girls remember his sword that was stolen, and Hikari replies, asking if he thinks Haque stole it. Kira says she doesn't remember it, but Hikari reminds her that she wasn't at that party, she was off enjoying herself, which Kira reminisces about. Renaud says that he has no proof that Haque stole it, but Haque was obsessed with the sword, often claiming it was his by birthright as the oldest male in the family, and trying to get Renaud to give it to him. Kira expresses surprise the Haque is older than Renaud, saying that Renaud is like 200, Renaud mirthfully replies that he is only 21. Renaud says that when they checked the cameras, the person shown wasn't clear, as they kept warping and distorting, but they could confirm that he had purple hair. Renaud stresses that purple hair is unique to the Lunefleur family, and Hikari asks if Renaud thinks if it could be anyone else. Renaud says that it could possibly have been someone in a wig trying to frame his cousin, as he is one of the top researchers on the Dark History in the world, but doubts it, as no-one can warp and distort like the person in the video. Kira mentions that she saw a movie once where a man wanted something so he killed himself so he could become a ghost to avoid cameras, Hikari asks Kira where she was a film like that, to which she replies at a friend's house. Renaud states that he doesn't believe in the fantastical elements of the Dark History, and Kira asks why he collects artefacts if he doesn't believe in it, Hikari corrects Kira by saying he collects them because of their historical value. Renaud says the his theories might be a bit strange, but even he doesn't think that anyone can live for thousands of years, and asks the girls if Haque ever mentioned their ancestor. Kira says she barely paid any attention to Haque, while Hikari remebers him mentioning other stuff, but she was distracted by more pressing matters. Renaud says that he was called Reco des Paradis-Autremonde, and lived during the middle period of the Dark History, he points out a large painting which shows Reco surrounded by admirers, to which Kira replies that he looks pretty. Hikari questions Kira what she means by pretty, to which Kira corrects herself to mean handsome, Hikari says that isn't the first word that came to her mind, but she doesn't disagree. Renaud says that Reco cropped up in records over 6000 years after he was born, Hikari asks if Reco was an epithet, or maybe he was reborn like the Xiao dynasty. Renaud says that Reco was even recorded as the father of the first Lunefleur, Heroveren Lunefleur, just prior to the Zero Era, however he too thought that perhaps it was a shared name. Hikari and Kira ask if that is true, but Renaud replies that it is not, as Reco shows up in recordings from the World Championship, supposedly the grandest tournament of all time. Renaud says that Reco would have been over 2000 years old during the tournament, Hikari doubts that it is the same man, but then she would have doubted the existence of magic until a couple of days ago. Renaud also says a pair of beys called Flooding Isis and Shenron appear, which a very similar to Dragonisis and Dragonshen, Kira becomes excited by this, but Renaud gets back on topic, telling the sisters that Haque was obsessed with this Reco guy, and the sword that was stole was said to have belonged to Reco. Hikari says that Haque claimed to have experimented on himself, Kira adds that he was covered in scars, a bit like Frankenstein's Monster. Renaud says he never saw any scars on Haque, so the must be new, Hikari wonders if it could connected to the sword some way, and Kira asked if the sword had any special powers, to which Renaud replies that it was a launcher. Hikari says that Haque took the sword from Dragon E. Knight, and Kira says he acted completely differently when he got it, but Hikari points out that he may have just been showing his true colours. Renaud says that Reco's sword was not a good launcher, he tested it himself, and it never launched any beys, but he theories that it was tailored for the bey Apus, which Reco was supposed to have used. Hikari recalls the name being connected to Anti-Matter, Renaud says that Apus was recorded as having been destroyed in the Recursion Shock, but Anti-Matter was sealed away by the Knights of Concord after the Great War. Hikari is reminded of Des, and asks Renaud if he has heard anything, to which Renaud replies that he has heard from his friend Jun that Des has gone into some special chamber at the temple, and Angus has joined them, having found some bird bey that he can't use. Kira momentarily forgets who Angus is, Renaud says he is the world champion, and Hikri says he is a blonde, shirtless, sunglasses guy, who is a bit of a jerk, which causes Kira to remember, Renaud says his sister is obsessed with Angus, and that he has been friends with him since middle school, Hikari questions Céleste's taste in men, Renaud continues to babble on about how Céleste developed her crush because Angus used to stay at their house, and Angus used to have to stay because he's from Albabeag. While Renaud babbles Hikari says how girls sometimes do dumb things for guys, and Kira winds her up asking if she's ever done anything dumb to impress a guy, and that Hikari is old. The sisters are confused by Albabeag, and Renaud explains that it's in-between Scotland and Sweden and asks how they didn't recognise it from his accent, Hikari says that they're from Japan, and shouldn't be expected to know all the precise European accents. Renaud says that he knows that they are from Koonoshima, and it's a tragedy what happened there, which depresses the girls. Renaud bursts with excitement, releasing that he has neglected to tell the sisters that he has become engaged to Frosina, Kira says she remembers er as the nice lady who came with her to the zoo, and Hikari congratulates him. They turn the subject back to Haque, and Hikari asks if there is anywhere he might have gone, and Renaud suggests the Arctic, as Haque had a poster of it on his dresser, even though it has no connection to the Dark History. Kira suggests that they all go there to look for him, but Renaud says they must stay here to protect themselves, Kira asks if they can protect themselves with swords, and asks if they can try using the swords they got from the underwater base, Renaud replies that Haque said swords used to be used as launchers. Hikari suggests that they may have been tailored for specific beys, but Renaud says they won't know until he gets permission from Bei-Ling to experiment on the swords, and while he's at it will try to get Angus to send over his new bey for analysis. Hikari wonders how he'll protect Bei-Ling without a bey, and Renaud replies that he still has Liger. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes